Roda
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: "Kehidupan berjalan layaknya roda yang terus dikayuh. Sulit menduga kapan kita di atas dan kapan berada di titik bawah". Teme gak pinter buat summary, jadi yang tertarik ayo baca yaa...


Kehidupan itu bagai roda yang terus berputar. Kadang kau berada di atas, di pertengahan, atau dibawah. Namun, itulah keadilan Tuhan. Bahkan saat kau berada di atas sekalipun, perasaan takut tetap menghantui.

Kehidupan seperti yang mereka lakukan, bertahan agar roda terus berputar... Tanpa lelah untuk mengayuhnya...

Agar semua dalam hidup ini, dapat kita saksikan tanpa jeda waktu tak berarti.

Mungkin kalian bertanya 'aku ini apa?'

Aku hanya seekor marmut kecil yang hidup dalam kandang besi berukuran 50 × 60 cm dengan sebuah roda yang selalu bisa aku putar. Nama? Kalian akan tahu nanti.

Mungkin kalian pikir, hidup di dalam sebuah kandang bersih dengan makanan yang melimpah akan membuatku merasa tenang tanpa beban.

Memang benar... Seperti di surga, kan? Tapi, aku merasa hidup ketika dapat melihat kehidupan orang lain yang terus berjalan.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Judul : Roda

.

.

.

"Huuaaacciim!" suara bersin dari arah kamar mandi membuatku terjaga di tengah malam. Ah... Mengganggu saja.

Tak berselang beberapa waktu, muncul gadis muda dengan handuk yang masih menjuntai di lehernya dari balik pintu. Rambut berwarna pink uniknya masih meneteskan butiran air, beberapa kali gadis itu terlihat menggosok hidungnya.

Sudah kuduga, pasti dia yang bersin tadi.

Aku tinggal di rumah besar keluarga Haruno. Secara teknis aku bisa disebut hewan peliharaan Haruno Sakura. Tapi gadis itu menganggapku sebagai teman curhatnya. Betapa beruntungnya aku.

Seseorang setahun yang lalu telah membuatku terdampar di rumah Sakura. Kalian bertanya mengapa aku bisa ada disini? Mungkin aku dianggap sebagai kado terlucu pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-20. Pria itu yang tega membungkusku di dalam kotak kado. Dia...

"Sasuke? Ada apa telepon tengah malam begini?"

Uchiha Sasuke. Orang itu bahkan tega memasangkan pita kuning di leherku, walaupun ku tau yang memasang pita kuning itu adalah sahabatnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi tetap saja aku kesal pada kepala ayam itu!

"Ah... Hahaha... Kau ini... Jangan mengkhawatirkanku! Aku sudah biasa mandi jam segini..."

Sudah dipastikan. Sakura lembur hari ini.

Andai aku bisa bicara layaknya manusia, sudah aku omeli gadis bandel itu. Dia tidak merawat dirinya dengan baik, selalu begadang membuat pekerjaan yang masih tertunda, pulang tengah malam, kurang makan hingga badannya kurus kerempeng. Aku khawatir, gaun pengantinnya tidak akan muat dengan tubuhnya yang seperti itu.

"Ah, aku sudah makan... Iya iya... Bye, oyashuminasai..."

Plip!

Telpon ditutup. Segera gadis itu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur qeen size dengan sprai gambar bunga sakura yang sedang gugur. Ah, salah satu gambar favoritku.

Suasana kamar minimalis dengan cat berwarna krem kecoklatan dan banyak buku tertata rapi di rak tiba-tiba gelap. Cahaya lampu di matikan, bergati dengan cahya lampu kecil yang bertengger manis disamping Sakura yang telah tertidur pulas.

Sepi...

Hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar, bahkan ketika jam menunjukan pukul 2 pagi aku masih terjaga. Jangan heran, sebagai seekor marmut sepertiku mudah untuk mengenali waktu.

Jika sudah seperti ini, sulit untuk memejamkan mata. Jadi untuk mengusir kebosanan, aku melangkahkan kaki kecilku ke arah roda mainan yang sengaja Sakura berikan. Warnanya biru muda dan terdapat bola kecil sebagai penghiasnya. Anggaplah ini adalah tempat favoritku.

Kakiku asik berlari didalam roda mainan. Roda terus berputar, mata coklatku menatap lekat pemilikku yang terlelap dengan wajah lelahnya.

Lelah... Mungkin itu yang ia rasakan.

Terus hidup tanpa mengenal lelah, itulah yang dilakukan gadis itu. Aku kagum padanya...

Mataku beralih menatap gaun putih yang terpajang di dalam kotak kaca. Hiasan bunga pink mempercantik gaun pernikahan itu.

Ah... Menikah ya...

Salah satu tujuan manusia untuk terus hidup.

2 minggu lagi gadis itu akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Aku harap bisa terus melihat kehidupan Sakura berjalan selamanya.

.

.

"Waah, Sakura! Kau terlihat sangat cantik!"

Tiba saatnya gadis itu Menikah. Hari paling bahagia di hidupnya.

"Ah, a-aku jadi bingung jika dilihat Sasuke-kun nanti." ucap Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Sasuke-kun pasti senang melihatmu," kata gadis pirang yang kini mengajak Sakura agar segera keluar kamarnya. Dia sahabat Sakura. Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura sedikit kesulitan saat memasang sepatu kacanya. Jadi Ino segera membantu, "mana? Biarku pasangkan. Tanganmu bergetar, jadi susah memasang sepatunya. Aku khawatir jika kau kesusahan juga saat memasangkan cincin di jari manis Sasuke-kun, fufu..." goda Ino sambil memasang kedua sepatu Sakura.

"A-aku... Sangat gugup, Ino..." Sakura menatap kepala Ino yang masih menunduk saat memasang sepatunya.

"Ini hari bahagiamu, untuk apa kau gugup? Yakinlah bahwa Sasuke-kun adalah pendamping hidupmu selamanya." Ino mendongakkan kepala-menatap Sakura dengan pandangan meyakinkan.

Interaksi mereka berdua bahkan terlihat lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Mereka seperti saudara saja. Sakura yang kekanakan, dan Ino yang lebih dewasa.

Ino membantu Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, sedikit kesulitan, tapi kedua tangan Ino sigap menjaga apabila gadis pink itu tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Aku menikmati setiap interaksi yang mereka lakukan sambil sesekali mengunyah sarapan pagiku.

"Ayo kita keluar, Sakura! Mobil yang akan menjemputmu akan segera datang." Ino merapikan alat-alat make up dengan cepat, mengatur posisi hiasan di kepala Sakura, lalu menggulung kain panjang yang menjutai di belakang gaun Sakura pada tangannya. Hal ini akan mempermudah gadis itu saat melangkah.

Dan Ino lah yang men-design gaun pengantin cantik dengan hiasan yang didominasi bunga berwarna pink di sekitar pinggang dan bagian dada. Sungguh gaun yang sempurna.

"I-Ino... Maaf merepotkanmu..." Sakura melirik sebentar ke arah Ino yang bersiap melangkah dibelakanganya. Namun gadis pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya-menatap bingung wajah Sakura yang bersemu.

"Hei jidat! Bukannya kau sering membuatku kerepotan, huh?!" Ino mendengus, "jangan katakan baru kau menikah sikapmu akan berubah dan tidak membuatku kerepotan lagi..." wajah Ino berubah sendu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua emerald Sakura.

"Ino... Maaf jika selama ini aku..."

"Aku ingin selalu kerepotan karenamu, Sakura... Selamat atas pernikahanmu." ucap Ino dengan suara sesikit serak. Sepertinya dia sedang menahan isakan.

Sakura berbalik-mencengkram erat bahu Ino yang mulai bergetar. Ino menegakkan kepalanya ketika jari lentik Sakura menahan laju air matanya.

Bahkan seekor marmut sepertiku rasanya ingin ikut menangis juga, namun Tuhan tidak menghendakiku untuk bisa melakukan itu. Jadi yang bisaku lakukan hanya terus mengunyah sayur segar yang hampir habis. Mengenyangkan sekali.

"Ino..."

"A-aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia. Kalau ada masalah jangan lupa katakan padaku. Dan, kalau si ayam itu membuatmu menderita, aku akan membunuhnya. Dan... Dan...kalau ada sesuatu..."

"Aku akan selalu mengabarimu. Membuatmu kerepotan karena aku, dan... Dan aku bahagia bisa memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Ino..." Sakura tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang tidak membalas senyumannya. Ino melebarkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh astaga! K-kau, Sakura jangan menangis! Riasan wajahmu jadi luntur, dan oh Tuhanku! Bulu matamu lepas!" Ino dengan sigap membuka kotak make-upnya lagi. Mengambil beberapa alat yang sama sekali aku tidak mengerti kegunaannya, lalu mendudukan kembali Sakura di depan meja rias.

"Tenang Ino, hanya bulu mata saja yang lepas," ucap Sakura setelah beberapa saat menatap penampakannya di cermin. Namun Ino masih terlihat panik.

"Iya, tenang bagimu, panik bagiku tau! Dasar merepotkan saja!"

.

.

.

Suara detak jarum jam memenuhi seluruh ruangan. 2 jam lalu Sakura dan Ino pergi bergegas ketika klakson mobil berbunyi dari arah halaman. Mereka tertawa. Bahagia sekali.

Namun, apa yang bisa kuceritakan pada kalian jika aku hanya seekor marmut dengan hobi berlari di dalam kandangnya, tidur dan bermain di roda putarku? Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah dua gadis itu meninggalkan kamar, bagaimana rupa si ayam itu ketika mengucapkan janji pernikahan sehidup sematinya di depan altar. Ah, aku pernah menonton acara pernikahan di televisi, jangan heran kenapa aku bisa mengetahui semuanya. Walau di dalam kandang, pengetahuanku jauh lebih luas dari... Ya dari kandangku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak sok tahu.

...

Sudah dua hari aku tidak melihat penampakan gadis merah muda itu di kamarnya. Sedikit bingung, tapi yang penting kandangku selalu bersih dan dipenuhi makanan. Pembantu Sakura yang melakukannya.

Mungkin aku sedikit rindu pada Sakura. Semua celotehannya dan raut wajahnya disetiap menatapku yang unik. Kadang kesal, kadang senang dan setiap malam minggu ia selalu terlihat sedih. Urusan Sasuke lah yang mendominasi pikiran gadis cantik itu.

Beberapa saat setelah makan malamku-sayur dan sedikit vitamin berbentuk cair yang dicampur didalam makananku, aku melangkah ke pinggiran kandang, menatap satu persatu foto yang terbingkai indah. Memamerkan setiap pengalaman indah Sakura. Fotonya saat masih kecil memegang kail pancing dan seekor ikan yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuh Sakura. Foto saat sekolah dengan teman-temannya. Foto saat menonton festival Hanabi sendirian berdampingan dengan foto Sasuke yang juga menatap langit yang dipenuhi kembang api di tempat lain. Aku ingat, setiap Sakura memandang foto itu, wajahnya sedikit sendu. Namun jika kita melihat ke sebelah kirinya, terdapat bingkai foto berbentuk hati dengan pose selfie Sakura dan Sasuke didalamnya. Manis sekaligus romantis. Ku rasa aku benar-benar merindukan gadis gulali itu.

Malam semakin larut. Mataku terasa begitu berat. Tak ada pilihan lain selain tidur. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, telingaku sempat mendengar suara Sakura. Kurasa ini akibat kerinduanku. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi terasa begitu dingin. Buluku mulai beradaptasi dengan cara mengembangkannya. Sempurna! Sekarang mungkin aku terlihat seperti sebuah bola bulu. Angin terasa berhembus, cahaya matahari mulai mengusik kenyamananku. Dan ketika aku mebuka mata...

Tempat apa ini!

Aku kebingungan.

Berlari kesana kemari, namun baru aku sadari, ini kandang yang sama. Hanya saja... Ruangan ini sedikit berbeda. Lebih luas dari kamar Sakura. Rapi. Kesan pertama saat melihat dekorasi penataan setiap perabotan.

Dan satu hal yang membuatku sedikit bingung. Kenapa kasurnya berantakan dan ada sebuah gundukan besar di dalam selimut?

Sinar marahari masuk menembus ventilasi dan sela-sela gorden. Kurasa ini sudah jam 7 lebih. Tebakanku benar! Jam kecil di sebelah kandangku menunjukan pukul 7.35.

Melangakah sedikit hanya untuk menengok tempat makananku, dan ternyata belum ada sarapan pagiku disana! Oh, perutku mulai lapar.

Pandanganku kembali mengarah ke gundukan besar selimut, karena beberapa saat lalu, gundukan itu terlihat bergerak. Mataku siaga, siapa tahu hewan buas bersembunyi disana.

Pandanganku terkunci. Bergerak! Selimut itu sedikit bergerak!

Ketika selimut tersingkap... Astaga itu Sakura!

"Uhg... Sudah pagi ya?" Sakura menggosok kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya menyingkap selimut lebih lebar. Dan tubuh polos Sasuke yang terkapar mengganggu pandanganku.

Tunggu! Tubuh Sakura juga terlihat polos.

Kenapa kedua manusia ini tidak memiliki bulu yang menutupi tubuh mereka? Apa mereka tidak merasa kedinginan?

"Ohayou anata... Bangun Sasuke-kun~"

"Hmm..."

"Bangun, nanti kau bisa terlambat ke kantor, Anata..." Sakura mengelus surai hitam Sasuke yang berantakan.

Pria itu terlihat kacau, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Aku masih bingung dengan semua keadaan aneh mereka.

"Ayo lah! Aku juga harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Moka(namaku)" Sakura menurunkan sebelah kakinya dari ranjang-berniat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkapar. Ada apa dengan pria itu?

"Heh! Kau hanya memikirkan sarapa untuk Moka-chan (jangan seenaknya menambahkan surfiks 'chan' pada namaku!)" Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dari balik selimut-menarik lengan Sakura. Alhasil, gadis itu ikut terkapar di atas kasur.

Oh ayo lah. Aku lapar disini...

"Kau melupakan sarapan untukku, Sakura." ucap Sasuke dengan suara serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur. Dan entah kenapa wajah Sakura jadi memerah.

"I-itulah sebabnya aku harus segera ke dapur untuk..."

Cup!

"Morning kiss..." Sasuke tersenyum puas setelah mencuri ciuman Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu terpaku... Dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Perlahan Sasuke menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura kecuali wajahnya. Kepala ayamnya ditenggelamkan ke dalam selimut.

Entah apa pun yang dilakuakn pria itu benar-benar menghambat sarapanku pagi ini!

"S-sasukee-kuunhh a-apa yang kau lakukan? I-ini sudah hampir jam d-delapan... Ah~" Sakura mengeluarkan suara aneh diujung kalimatnya. Kenapa gadis itu mendesah? Apa Sasuke menyakitinya?

Wusshh...

Selimut tersingkap dengan cepat. Wajah Sasuke muncul dan pria itu terlihat sangat panik dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa! Jam delapan!? Aku akan terlambat!"

Begitulah hari ini dimulai. Dan aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk sarapanku. Menyebalkan sekali~

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan tinggal di tempat ini, sedikit banyak aku mengerti bagaimana keadaannya. Ini adalah rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Lebih besar dari kediaman Haruno, namun kesan klasik masih terasa disini. Sepertinya Uchiha dan Haruno memiliki selera yang sama.

Sarapan pagiku kali ini sedikit terlambat. Yah...bisa ditebak, Sasuke selalu menghambatnya. Bahkan setiap pagi. Namun atmosfir pagi ini cukup berbeda, semua diselimuti kebahagiaan. Awalnya dua jam yang lalu...

"Ah, kepalaku pusing." Sasuke bangkit dari kasur sambil memegangi kepalanya, matanya mengedar kesana-kemari. Mungkin sedang mencari keberadaan istrinya. Aku hanya menatapnya yang mulai melangkah ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Dan ahah! Sakura berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya ketika pintu terbuka.

"Sakura...? O-ohayou." Sapa Sasuke setelahnya. Namun Sakura masih terdiam di depan pintu, wanita itu bagai patung. Ku harap gadis itu tidak sedang terkena serangan jantung.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya-menatap sang istri yang sama sekali tidak merespon itu. Oke, ini menyeramkan.

"Sasuke-kun... Aku..." Sakura menatap kedua onix suaminya, senyumnya mulai merekah, dan tangannya yang dari tadi menggenggam sesuatu mulai terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun... Aku tidak percaya ini t-tapi tolong katakan kalau ini sungguhan!" Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah benda kecil yang dari tadi digenggamnya kepada Sasuke. Tanpa waktu yang harus kita tunggu, pria itu langsung mendekap erat istrinya.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Sakura... Terima kasih. Semua ini sungguhan, kita pasti akan bertemu Uchiha kecil ini..." Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura, lalu mencium dahi wanita yang begitu dicintainya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku akan merawatnya, dia akan menjadi anak yang hebat. Aku sangat bahagia." senyum sama sekali tidak pudar dari kedua manusia itu. Aku sedikit terganggu denga kata 'anak', apa Sakura akan punya anak? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membaca situasinya disini.

...

Alam sepertinya selalu mendukung kebahagian sepasang manusia ini. Setiap hari terasa begitu menyenangkan. Saling membangunkan saat pagi, saling menyapa, dan saling tertawa jika salah satu diantara mereka muntah atau mual-mual.

Sakura rajin membereskan kamarnya, membersihkan kaca jendela, lalu kembali menata ruangan itu agar terasa lebih nyaman. Sebuah ranjang kecil beberapa hari lalu menjadi pelengkap. Mainan kecil, lonceng, boneka lucu, membuat ranjang kecil itu terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Hei! Ada boneka marmut kecil sepertiku.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa beberapa kantong tas belanja. Kasihan sekali dia, sepertinya cukup sulit membawa barang sebanyak itu.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menjatuhkan sebuah tas belanjanya langsung menghampiri pria itu.

"Tidak perlu sekaligus kau membawanya, kan?" Sakura bertanya sambil membantu Sasuke.

"Lebih baik sekalian saja, kan? Merepotkan sekali jika harus kembali turun mengambilnya." ucap Sasuke, lalu meletakkan beberapa tas belanja di lantai.

"Jadi kau pikir semua yang kita kerjakan ini merepotkanmu?!"

Gawat! Seorang ibu hamil sedang marah!

"Sakura, bukan itu magsudku..."

"Apa? Apa maumu?! Apa menurutmu anakku merepotkan? Hah!"

Sasuke langsung menghampiri sang istri yang masih terlihat marah. Beberapa kali tangan pria itu ditepis Sakura saat berusaha menenangkannya. Emosi ibu hamil memang tidak stabil. Apa dulu ibuku pernah marah saat mengandungku? Apa marmut bisa merasakan emosi?

"Sakura, tunggu dulu! Bukan itu magsudku, tolong kendalikan dirimu!" Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh sakura dalam pelukannya-membiarkan dirinya terus merasakan pukulan Sakura di dadanya.

Setelah puas dan terlihat lelah, akhirnya Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, matanya terpejam.

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

'Otanjobi omedetou Uchiha Sakura'

Tulisan besar dengan warna bagai pelagi itu hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan, sampai-sampai kandanggku ikut dipasangi pita-pita. Salahkan semua ini pada Sasuke.

Pria itu tengah sibuk mendekorasi kamar tidurnya dengan banyak balon pink dan biru muda. Awalnya aku bingung dengan situasi ini, namun setelah aku melirik ke arah kalender duduk di sebelahku, sebuah tanggal di beri tanda. Tunggu! Sepertinya aku ingat dengan tanggal itu. Tanggal pertama kalinya aku bertemu Sakura. Itu berarti...

"Sasuke-kun! Apa yang..." Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu bersama Ino. Keduanya memasang ekspresi yang berbeda. Sakura yang terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dan Ino yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. Sepertinya wanita pirang itu yang telah merusak rencana Sasuke. Buktinya kini pria itu membatu dengan tangan yang masih memegang pita dan gunting, plus mulut yang menganga. Seorang Uchiha dalam pose bodohnya~

"Sakura... Kenapa kalian cepat sekali datang. Bukan kah kalian akan..." Sasuke buka suara.

"Tadi saat kami berkeliling, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa perutnya nyeri, aku ingin segera mengajaknya ke dokter tapi dia menolak dan ingin segera pulang." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum. Ia mungkin berpikir kalau Uchiha di hadapannya ini sedang marah, namun dugaannya salah. Sasuke dengan langkah cepatnya menghampiri Sakura. Menggenggam erat bahu wanita hamil itu dengab wajah khawatir.

Aku secara saksama memperhatikan kejadian itu sambil berlari di roda mainanku. Hah... Lelah sekali.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dokter!" Sasuke menarik jaketnya dan sebuah syal yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Mengambil kunci mobil dengan cepat dan memeberikan syal itu pada Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat kepanikan suaminya itu segera menahan lengan kekarnya ketika ingin melewati pintu.

Wah! Tidak aku duga, ternyata pria ayam itu suami yang siaga!

"Sasuke-kun, tenang lah sedikit! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ini hanya nyeri biasa." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Lagi pula kau sudah menyiapkan semua ini, bukan? Kenapa kita tidak mulai saja pestanya?" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke-mengajak pria itu untuk menikmati kamar mereka yang kini terasa bagai taman bermain anak-anak. Aku jadi ingin ikut bergabung. Sepertinya seru!

Ino masih berdiri didepan pintu. Kepalanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Sakura yang menjadi-jadi. Lihat! Mereka sedang perang balon!

Sakura berlari kesana kemari, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha mengejarnya, wajahnya khawatir, takut-takut jika ibu hamil itu tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Tapi, semua yang ditakutkan oleh Sasuke akhirnya terjadi.

Sakura tersandung tali pengait balon yang terpasang di ranjang.

.

.

.

Pukul 22:30

Hewan malam mulai berbunyi, meramaikan malam yang semakin sunyi. Sepertinya suara tetes hujan juga samar-samar terdengar. Alhasil, malam terasa begitu berisik di telingaku. Aku berharap bisa tidur nyenyak. Namun, ruang yang sepi dan gelap ini begitu menggangguku. Kenapa mereka belum pulang juga? Kemana Sasuke dan Sakura? Apa ada masalah setelah gadis itu terjatuh tadi siang?

Wajah Sakura yang meringis kesakitan semakin menggagu ingatanku. Darah dimana-mana. Aku sampai heran, darimana asal darah itu?

Saat itu Sasuke benar-benar terlihat khawatir. Ino juga tampak tergopoh-gopoh membantu mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang semakin lemas.

Beberapa saat setelah terdengar bunyi yang cukup memekakan telinga dari arah halaman, beberapa orang masuk ke kamar membantu mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri lagi secara perlahan.

Semua berwarna merah.

Hingga gaun putih susu yang di kenakan Sakura pun berubah warna.

Ino menagis.

Sasuke... Dia meremas syal yang sempat melingkar di leher istrinya. Wajahnya tampak begitu menderita.

Apakah roda kini berputar ke bawah? Apa ini adalah titik terbawah yang mungkin dihadapi oleh semua orang? Apa kita bisa memutar kembali roda tersebut agar semua terasa baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

30 Maret ...

Pukul 10.30 waktu Konoha.

"Tadaima," suara Sasuke memecah keheningan yang selama dua hari ini merasuki kamarnya. Terdengar beberapa derap langkah kaki mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak butuh waktu lama, seorang wanita dewasa masuk sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang tertidur pulas didekapannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan ranjangnya. Kau bisa letakkan dia disini." ucap pria uchiha itu dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendengar suaranya yang begitu sedih. Ada apa dengannya? Apa kau galau, Sasuke?

Tunggu! Dimana Sakura? Kukira yang menyusul setelah wanita dewasa itu adalah Sakura, tapi dugaanku salah. Dia pria yang memiliki air muka mirip Sasuke, namun terasa lebih tegas dan berwibawa.

"Ka-san akan merawat anak ini. Dia cucu kami, bukan? Jadi biarlah kami mengurusnya, lagi pula tou-san sudah pensiun, tentu akan punya waktu lebih banyak mengurus Sarada-chan..." wanita dewasa yang baru ku ketahui adalah ibu Sasuke itu mengelus surai hitam si bayi. Siapa namanya tadi? Sarada-chan?

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian berdua. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Dia anakku... Anak Sakura juga, tentunya..."

"Tapi Sasuke-kun... Sakura sudah mening-"

"Dia masih bersama kami! Bersama aku dan Sarada! Dia disini... Pasti ada disini..." Sasuke meremas dadanya-berusaha menahan isak tangis yang mungkin akan pecah sewaktu-waktu. Rapuh. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat rapuh. Kau dapat melihatnya dari caranya mencium buah cintanya bersama Sakura.

Apa semua akan berakhir seperti ini?

"Aku bukan tipe ayah yang bisa menghibur putranya saat sedih. Tapi aku mohon, datanglah ke upacara pemakaman Sakura besok..." ucap pria setengah baya itu di sebelah Sasuke. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke yang mulai bergetar.

"Tenangkan lah dirimu dulu, nak. Kami tunggu di luar, kalau perlu sesuatu panggil saja tou-san dan ka-san. Ayo, Fugaku-kun! Kita keluar." wanita itu menggandeng lengan si pria yang di panggilnya Fugaku. Mereka melewati pintu, lalu menutupnya perlahan agar tidak berisik.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah ranjang bayi, terlihat tangannya mulai mengelus sang bayi sambil sesekali terlihat pula bahunya yang makin terguncang.

Sasuke, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hai, kau sudah bangun? Selamat datang di rumah, Sarada-chan. Apa kau mengenalku? Aku ayahmu..." Sasuke tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap bayi itu lekat-lekat, satu dua tetes air mata ikut menghantarkan tiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke untuk anaknnya yang mungkin sama sekali belum mengerti itu "Kau ingin melihat ibumu? Dia telah berjuang keras, mungkin sekarang dia ada disamping kita, atau di sebelahmu? Yang pasti ku tahu, dia sangat menyayangimu, Sarada..."

Aku berjalan ke arah pojokan kandang. Ingin sekali melihat wajah bayi yang kini berada dalam gendongan sang ayah. Sebuah suara isakan memecah keheningan ruangan yang mulai gelap karena mendung.

Dalam diam, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi, disebelahnya terdapat meja kecil yang masih di penuhi dengan balon yang belum ditiup dan pita warna-warni yang tergulung. Dan satu lagi! Sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dengan hiasan krim kocok berwarna merah muda, bukannya itu kue ulang tahun Sakura dua hari lalu?

Sasuke mengambil sebuah pematik, lalu menghidupkan semua lilin yang berdiri tegak di atas kue.

Tunggu Sasuke! Kue itu mungkin sudah basi!

Aku ingin berteriak, tapi suara cicitan yang keluar. Ah, nasibku.

Sasuke mendekap erat Sarada dalan pelukannya. Sebuah senyum kembali terukir dibibir sang uchiha, hei! Aku melihat bayi itu ikut tersenyum!

"Hah, lucu sekali. Aku belum sempat menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk ibumu. Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi bersama, Sarada?" Sasuke mengecup kening Sarada. Cukup lama, hingga bayi itu merasa risih sendiri.

"S-selamat ulang tahun, kami ucapkan..." suara yang sama sekali tidak merdu. Penuh isakan dan air mata, apa lagi kini Sasuke mulai menepuk kedua tangannya. "Semoga sejahtera sehat dan sentausa...hikss. Maaf, nak. Papa lupa liriknya. Hee" bahu pria itu makin bergetar. Tangisnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Bayi yang berada dalam dekapannya hanya diam-dengan tangannya yang berusaha menggapai-gapai wajah sang ayah.

"Ah, papa lupa. Sekarang juga hari ulang tahun untukmu kan? Selamat datang di dunia ini...Sarada." pria itu tersenyum lembut menatap anaknya. Lilin yang masih menyalah segera ditiup Sasuke.

Pria itu bangkit, lalu meletakkan Sarada kembali di box bayinya-mengelus surai hitam itu sebentar lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Aku mencintai kalian. Sakura... Sarada..."

...

Author note:

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku muncul lagi... Hai hai :D ada yang nunggu teme? Untuk ff ku yang masih on going bakal teme usahain update deh, mumpung libur beberapa hari ini hehe

Sekian ff sasusaku sebagain pembuka aktifnya akunku ini. Typo? Coba cari deh,teme juga manusia biasa huhu

Kritik dan saransangat di harapkan kawan~

Trimakasih sudah membaca :D

.

.

.


End file.
